Forget Me Not
by hopekies
Summary: Taehyung pandai menyembunyikan segalanya melalui senyuman. Namun, semua itu justru membuatnya semakin menderita. Bahkan disaat yang sama dia dapat terus mencintai lelaki yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam penderitaannya dan merasakan sakit disaat yang bersamaan. Oneshots. BTSFanfiction. Pair : VHOPE/HOPEV slight HOPEKOOK. MPREG! DLDR [Mini project with wulancho]


**Title : Forget Me Not**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **VHOPE slight HOPEKOOK**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari** _ **wulancho,**_ **judulnya aja. But, all story from my idea.**

 **Summary :**

 **Taehyung pandai menyembunyikan segalanya melalui senyuman. Namun, semua itu justru membuatnya semakin menderita. Bahkan disaat yang sama dia dapat terus mencintai lelaki yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam penderitaannya dan merasakan sakit disaat yang bersamaan.**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. M-Preg. Typo everywhere. Banyak kata ga jelas dan sedikit tidak sinkron (?)**

 **Don't like ? don't read**

 _ **Recommended song Super Junior – Hate U Love U**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

 **I want to hate you,**

 **I'm tired of seeing you happy with another person**

 **I had to send you away without you knowing why**

 **It happened so long ago, the feelings are probably all gone now**

Senja itu Hoseok mendorong kursi roda seorang lelaki berkulit tan pada sebuah ilalang di sudut kota yang jauh dari keramaian. Dia mengelus pelan surai cokelat rambut milik lelaki yang berada di kursi roda itu dengan lembut dan berbisik,

"Taehyung- _ah_ , apakah kau masih mengingat tempat ini? Tempat dimana kita menghabiskan waktu bersama ketika kuliah dulu," ujarnya sangat pelan.

Namun, lelaki yang dipanggil Taehyung itu hanya dapat berekspresi datar dan diam tanpa menanggapi perkataan lelaki disampingnya. Hoseok mengambil salah satu bunga liar berwarna biru yang sangat kecil dan cantik disekitarnya. Memberikannya pada Taehyung sambil tersenyum menunjukkan _dimple_ nya yang semakin membuatnya terlihat tampan.

" _Forget Me Not,_ nama bunga itu. Bunga pertama yang kuberikan padamu. Apakah kau ingat?" Ucapnya lagi mencoba mengingat masa lalunya. Dia terlihat seperti sedang ber monolog karena Taehyung tidak mengeluarkan suara atau ekpresi apapun padanya.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , maafkan aku." Hoseok berucap penuh penyesalan disertai aliran sungai tipis yang mengalir dari mata netra hitamnya. Dia mencium dahi Taehyung lama sambil menangis sesenggukan.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada respon apapun yang diberikan oleh Taehyung. Tapi dia menyadari satu hal, ada perasaan sedih yang berkecamuk di hatinya melihat lelaki disampingnya ini menangis. Dia hanya menoleh sekilas namun masih diam tanpa bersuara apapun.

Petir menyambar di sore hari itu, pertanda sebentar lagi bumi akan menumpahkan tangisnya berupa hujan. Hoseok mendorong kursi roda Taehyung menjauhi tempat itu, membawanya ke tempat seharusnya Taehyung berada.

* * *

"Aaarrrgghh.." teriak Taehyung sambil melepas paksa jarum suntik yang menempel pada tangan kirinya serta melempar sembarangan apapun yang berada di sekitarnya.

Beberapa suster mencoba mendekati kamar tempat Taehyung dirawat, dan membujuk Taehyung agar tidak mengamuk. Bahkan mereka melarang Hoseok ikut serta menangani istri tercintanya itu. Hoseok menikah dengan Taehyung dua tahun lalu. Sebelum keadaan Taehyung seperti ini, terbaring menjadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa dan kerap mengamuk tiap malam.

Hoseok memandang miris saat semua suster memegang kuat tangan istrinya sambil menusukkan obat pembius melalui jarum suntik pada tangan kurus Taehyung. Melihat Taehyung yang terus saja memberontak tanpa sebab ketika terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Dan itu hampir terjadi setiap malam.

* * *

' _Kau harus segera pergi ke Amerika,_ ' ucap ibunya mutlak diujung telepon.

 _Shit!_

Sungguh dia ingin mengumpat sekeras-kerasnya mendapat panggilan terkutuk dari orang tuanya barusan. Bahkan Hoseok selalu mengikuti semua permintaan kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan dia rela, menduakan Taehyung dengan menikahi anak relasi bisnis ayahnya, Jeon Jungkook. Dia hanya ingin sesekali dimengerti. Apalagi melihat keadaan Taehyung yang masih tidak mengalami kemajuan sejak saat ini.

Untuk bernafas pun Hoseok merasa sesak. Ada begitu banyak rasa ungkapan maaf yang belum dia sampaikan pada istri tercintanya itu, Kim Taehyung. Lelaki manis yang menjadi kekasihnya sudah lima tahun dan resmi menjadi istrinya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Namun, ada suatu hal yang tidak dia ketahui sejak awal. Bahwa sejak menjadi kekasihnya Taehyung sudah menderita, hal ini terus terjadi hingga mereka menikah.

Orang tua Hoseok yang menentang pernikahannya dengan Taehyung tidak pernah mengakui keberadaan Taehyung dan kerap memperlakukan Taehyung dengan kasar. Namun, lelaki berkulit tan itu enggan membagi cerita pahitnya bersama sang suami,

.

.

 _Hari ini Taehyung sedang memasak dalam jumlah sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya. Hal ini karena kedua orang tua Hoseok akan berkunjung ke rumah minimalisnya yang ia tinggali sejak sebulan lalu bersama Hoseok sejak menikah. Dia memakai apron berwarna hijau dan tangannya sibuk mengaduk kuah sayur sebagai penyambutan sang mertua._

 _Tiba-tiba ibu Hoseok, atau Nyonya Jung mengejutkan Taehyung dari belakangnya,_

" _Apa kau bisa memasak?" tanya sang ibu mertua ketus. Memandang Taehyung tidak suka. Dan dia sudah mengerti itu sejak masih berstatus berpacaran dengan Taehyung._

 _Hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung dan mencoba tersenyum. Bagaimana pun wanita di depannya ini merupakan orang yang Hoseok sayangi setelahnya._

" _Kau tidak berencana meracuniku kan?" tanya Nyonya Jung lagi._

" _An-aniya eomma," jawabnya sambil menggeleng._

" _Kau membenciku eoh?"_

" _An-aniya eomma, Taetae sangat menyayangi appa dan eomma."_

" _Jika kau sayang kami, maka tinggalkan putra kami." Balas Nyonya Jung santai._

 _Deg! Bagai ditusuk ribuan pisau dari belakang, sangat sakit menurut Taehyung._

 _Dia paham benar jika mertuanya sangat membencinya dan menganggap Taehyung hanya parasit jika berada di dekat Hoseok. Namun, ini sudah berbeda. Sekarang statusnya sudah istri Hoseok. Dan dia sangat mencintai suaminya itu._

 _Dari kejauhan terlihat Hoseok sedang sesekali mengamatinya meskipun berbicara dengan ayahnya terkait bisnis perusahaan mereka yang mulai merambah keluar negeri. Salah satunya negeri Paman Sam._

 _Hoseok melihat ibunya yang mulai duduk di meja makan bersama ayahnya, dia pun menghampiri Taehyung yang masih menyiapkan masakannya,_

" _Taetae, gwaenchana?" tanya Hoseok lirih._

" _Aku baik-baik saja hyung," jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya ketika tersenyum._

 _Hoseok hanya mengusap pucuk kepala Taehyung gemas, itu salah satu hal yang dia sukai dari Taehyung dan membuatnya jatuh cinta. Senyum polosnya bak malaikat Michael yang diutus Yesus turun dari surga. Hal itu yang terjadi pada benak Hoseok._

 _Taehyung sangat pandai menutupi segalanya dengan tersenyum. Melupakan sedikit hal yang yang menyesakkan hatinya saat ini._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **I tried so hard to erase you**

 **But I can't help it that it's impossible too,**

 **Please stay next to my side**

Hoseok memegang tangan Taehyung dan sesekali mengecup tangan istrinya itu dengan lembut. Dia sungguh merindukan Taehyungnya yang dulu. Taehyung yang selalu dapat membuatnya seribu kali jatuh cinta dan membuatnya selalu nyaman saat menggenggam tangan ini.

"Sayang, maafkan aku. Maaf aku selalu membuatmu menderita dari dulu," ucapnya sambil mengecupi tangan Taehyung.

Dia ingin Taehyungnya membalas seperti biasanya, _"Hyung, aku tidak pernah menderita. Aku memutuskan mencintai hyung, dan aku bahagia atas keputusanku."_ Sambil mengecup bibir Hoseok menandakan betapa dia mencintai suaminya itu.

Sebut saja Taehyung bodoh. Dia terlalu masokis hanya untuk melihat suaminya selalu tersenyum ditengah gurat lelah mulai tampak di wajah tampannya.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , sekali lagi wanita itu menyuruhku meninggalkanmu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir kecil Hoseok. Dia terisak sambil menggenggam erat tangan istrinya yang tertidur.

Tak lama setelah Hoseok tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya. Aliran anak sungai mulai mengaliri mata indah Taehyung yang masih setia terpejam. Dia mendengar semua perkataan Hoseok sejak awal. Bahkan Taehyung tidak ingin kehilangan suaminya itu untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

 _Semenjak kepergian Hoseok ke Negeri Paman Sam, Amerika, penderitaan Taehyung di Korea semakin menjadi-jadi. Ibu mertuanya semakin bersikap semena-mena terhadapnya. Bahkan kerap menyuruh Taehyung untuk menginap membersihkan rumah besar kediaman Jung dalam keadaan hamil meskipun disana sudah ada beberapa pembantu. Banyak yang memandang Taehyung iba melihat perilakunya pada menantunya itu. Bahkan jika Taehyung ikut makan dimeja makan keluarga ibu mertuanya akan berkata,_

" _Kau menyingkirlah. Menghilangkan nafsu makanku saja,"_

 _Sekali lagi, Taehyung menutupi semua itu dengan senyumannya. Yang selalu membuat Nyonya Jung muak dan ingin segera memisahkannya dari anaknya itu._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Nothing's changed except that I'm alone**

 **I tried to believe that I would find another love**

 **But now it's even hard to breath**

 **My sorrow over you keeps getting bigger and bigger**

 **I just can't seem to erase you from my head**

Cahaya matahari mulai masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi kamar rumah sakit tempat Taehyung berada. Hoseok menggeliat sedikit dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Dia segera melihat depannya dan mendapati kasur Taehyung kosong. Dia cemas tak mendapati istrinya pagi ini,

Tap..tap..tap..

Suara derap langkah kaki Hoseok sambil berlari melewati lorong rumah sakit dan menuju pada bagian informasi. Nafasnya tersenggal ketika meminta bantuan pada salah seorang suster jaga disana,

"Suster, pasien Kim Taehyung tidak ada diruangannya." Ucap Hoseok dengan nafas tersenggal dan panik.

"Tunggu sebentar tuan, saya akan menyuruh _security_ memeriksa hal ini," jawabnya menenangkan Hoseok.

Lalu suster paruh baya yang biasanya mengunjungi kamar Taehyung menyapa mereka,

"Tuan Hoseok, anda sudah bangun?" tanya suster itu santai.

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya memandang heran suster di depannya,

Suster paruh baya itu seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan Hoseok, diapun berkata "Tuan Taehyung sedang di taman dengan suster —"

Belum sempat suster paruh baya itu memberikan informasi pada Hoseok, lelaki itu sudah berlari lagi menuju taman belakang rumah sakit. Taman ini sangat ramai ketika pagi. Banyak pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang bermain atau sekedar menghirup udara segar pagi ini. Dan Taehyung masuk dalam pilihan kedua. Dari jauh Hoseok melihat Taehyung duduk di kursi roda sambil memandang sekitar dengan tenang. Dari jarak agak jauh ada seorang suster muda yang mengawasinya.

Hoseok pun berjalan menghampiri Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Tae, aku kira kau pergi dari sini." Ucap Hoseok masih dengan nafasnya yang tersengal.

Suster yang menjaga Taehyung tadi meninggalkannya ketika mengetahui jika Hoseok yang menghampirinya.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Taehyung tengah mengendurkan dasi biru milik suaminya selepas pulang kerja, lalu dia mengejutkan Hoseok dengan ucapannya,_

" _Hyung, aku hamil lagi," Ujar Taehyung sambil memberikan sebuah testpack yang dibelinya dua hari lalu._

" _Benarkah?" tanya Hoseok antusias._

 _Hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dan wajahnya yang bersemu saat mendapat tatapan intens dari suaminya._

 _Hoseok seketika refleks mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya karena terlalu bahagia mendengar berita ini. Dia sangat bahagia akhirnya dapat memberikan kabar bahagia ini kedua kalinya pada sang suami tercinta. Setelah kehamilannya yang pertama dia mengalami keguguran, Hoseok maupun Taehyung tidak pernah berhenti untuk berusaha kembali. Dan mungkin ini adalah usaha yang dijanjikan Tuhan untuk mereka, seorang malaikat kecil yang ada dalam perutnya._

 _._

 _._

Jungkook datang ke rumah sakit dengan membawa beberapa potong pakaian milik suaminya serta sekotak bekal yang dibuatnya khusus untuk sang suami, Jung Hoseok. Dia sedih mendapati suaminya yang terus-terusan tidak mau meninggalkan rumah sakit jiwa ini sejak mengetahui keadaan Taehyung. Dia tau, sejak awal Hoseok hanya mencintai Taehyung, bukan mencintainya. Bahkan pernikahannya dilakukan di Amerika agar Hoseok tidak menyakiti istri kesayangannya yang berada di Korea. Yang mengira Hoseok hanya sibuk bekerja hingga tidak pernah memberi kabar atau sekedar berkunjung ke Korea. Jungkook memang tidak seberapa mengenal Taehyung. Namun, dari cerita sahabat-sahabatnya yang mengenal Taehyung. Jungkook yakin bahwa Taehyung merupakan orang yang sangat baik sehingga Hoseok sangat mencintainya.

" _Hyung_ , ini aku bawakan kau beberapa potong pakaian dan makanan. Kau harus sering makan _hyung_ ," ucapnya lembut menatap teduh memberi nasihat pada suaminya.

"Terima kasih Kookie. Kau pulanglah, tidak baik dirumah sakit jiwa lama-lama mengingat kandunganmu yang mulai membesar." Balas Hoseok sambil mengangguk.

"Aku akan pulang saat melihatmu selesai makan!" Jungkook sedikit memerintah.

Hoseok menoleh kearah istri keduanya itu. Dia mendesah frustasi, percuma saja tidak menurut karena Jungkook adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Baik, _hyung_ akan makan." Hoseok menyerah dan memakan bekal yang dibawanya.

Jungkook tersenyum melihat suami kesayangannya itu memakan bekal yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Mereka tidak sadar, bahwa sepasang mata dari sudut ruangan memandang penuh iri dan menahan sesak sejak tadi. Ingin sekali ia menggantikan posisi Jungkook tapi tidak bisa. Dia hanya mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih pertanda ia sedang kesal.

* * *

 **I want to hate you**

 **I'm tired of watching you pretend that you've forgotten me**

 **I hate myself for living each day without any strength**

 **I try my best to change but it just won't**

 _Suara bunyi sirine ambulance berputar di otak Taehyung. Keadaannya masih setengah sadar ketika sang petugas rumah sakit datang menghampiri dan membawanya di rumah kediaman Jung. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara seorang perawat lelaki yang tengah memeriksanya mulai dari denyut nadi hingga jantungnya menggunakan stetoskop. Bercak darah mengalir deras di selangkangannya. Dia berdoa dalam hati agar Tuhan tidak mengambil malaikatnya lagi, untuk kedua kalinya._

 _Setelah menjalani operasi selama kurang dari 4 jam. Tim dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dengan wajah yang sedih. Diluar terlihat kedua orang tua Hoseok yang menunggui menantu mereka sejak tadi. Nyonya Jung berpura-pura mengekspresi wajah sedih ketika sang suami bertanya terkait kandungan Taehyung._

" _Maaf, kami sudah berusaha. Namun, pendarahan Tuan Taehyung cukup banyak sehingga membuat bayinya tidak selamat,"_

 _Wajah Nyonya Jung seketika cerah. Namun, suaminya terlihat sedikit terpukul akibat kecelakaan yang menimpa menantunya. Meskipun dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Taehyung, dalam hatinya dia sudah menganggap Taehyung sebagai anaknya sejak anaknya masih berpacaran._

" _Untuk apa kau sedih, Taehyung memang selalu mengecewakan." Ucap Nyonya Jung mengeraskan suaranya dikamar Taehyung dirawat._

" _Pelankan suaramu. Aku kasian dengan Taehyung-ah. Cucuku.." balas Tuan Jung._

" _Sudahlah kita tidak usah mengurusnya. Hoseok sudah berbahagia di Amerika dengan Jungkook. Kau lihat kan? Dia sampai sekarang tidak menghubungi istrinya lagi,"_

 _Taehyung tidak tidur. Sekali lagi. Dia mendengar pembicaraan kedua mertuanya yang berdebat itu. Dia hanya menangis dalam diam. Dia masih tidak percaya tentang kebenaran tentang pernikahan Hoseok yang kedua._

 _Sejak saat itu hidupnya berubah. Seratus persen berubah. Dia bukan Taehyung yang sangat ceria seperti dulu. Dia sering berteriak frustasi. Dia tidak mau mengurus dirinya lagi. Bahkan ketika ibu mertuanya datang, sempat pernah Taehyung menangis sambil menodongkan pisau dapur pada ibu mertuanya itu. Sehingga membuatnya dianggap gila dan dimasukkan di rumah sakit jiwa._

 _._

 _._

Pagi ini Jungkook datang lagi ke rumah sakit. Dia hanya membawa bekal untuk sang suami. Dia disuruh sang ibu mertua untuk membujuk suaminya agar kembali ke Amerika lagi. Pasalnya, ayah Hoseok sudah semakin tua dan sering kali sakit sehingga membuat anak satu-satunya yang menjalankan bisnis disana. Hoseok bersikeras tidak ingin berangkat, dia masih ingin di Korea bersama istrinya, Taehyung. Bahkan sampai sekarang dia hanya mengakui jika istrinya hanya Kim Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak kasian pada _appa_?" bujuk Jungkook. Dia menarik-narik lengan Hoseok yang mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Tidak Kookie. Aku tidak mau kesana lagi. Aku mau disini bersama istriku,"

Jungkook mendesah frustasi. Ada rasa sesak setiap kali Hoseok hanya menyebut Taehyung sebagai istrinya. Jadi apa perannya selama ini? Tidak dianggap atau dihargai Hoseok.

"Pikirkanlah sekali lagi _hyung_ , ku harap _hyung_ tidak menyesal mengambil keputusan itu."

"Tidak akan." Balas Hoseok mantap.

"Bagaimana jika _hyung_ diusir dari daftar keluarga Jung?"

"Aku masih memiliki Taehyung!"

"Aku lelah _hyung_ selalu menyebut Taehyung! Aku ini juga istrimu _hyung_!" bentak Jungkook kesal dan meninggalkan Hoseok dikamar Taehyung sendiri.

Hoseok pun menyusul Jungkook mencoba menenangkan istri keduanya itu.

" _Hyung, kajima._ " Ujarnya sangat lirih disertai air mata yang keluar dari mata indahnya.

Sekali lagi, Hoseok sukses membuat Taehyung menangis.

* * *

 **I was going to send you away without any grudges**

 **I believed that I'd be able to take the pain**

 **But it just keeps getting deeper, this sorrow**

 **I can't withstand this anymore, I'm disliking you more and more..**

Hoseok menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung ketika menikmati suasana senja dibelakang rumah sakit. Hoseok mulai terbiasa dengan orang-orang gila yang kadang menggodanya. Angin sepoi meniup rambut mereka secara perlahan. Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Taehyung masih sibuk memandang langit berwarna orange disertai gulungan awan yang menciptakan lukisan alam yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan yang akan terganti dengan gelapnya malam dengan sinar bulan sebagai penerang utama.

"Taetae, aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu untuk kedua kalinya," Hoseok mengucapkan sambil menatap wajah tirus Taehyung yang masih menatap langit senja.

"Aku janji," dia mengecup tangan kiri Taehyung hangat. Seketika Taehyung menoleh kearahnya lagi.

" _Forget me not_ ," ucap Taehyung lirih namun masih bisa di dengar Hoseok.

Dia menatap Taehyung tidak percaya matanya berkaca-kaca, akhirnya istrinya mengucapkan sepatah kata untuknya.

"Taetae,"

" _Forget me not_ ,"

Diapun memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung. Air mata bahagia akhirnya mengalir dari matanya. Jung Hoseok menangis bahagia. Dia menciumi rambut Taehyung dan masih memeluknya.

" _Forget me not_ ,"

Taehyung mengucapkan sebanyak tiga kali membuat Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya heran. Lalu dia mengeluarkan bunga berwarna biru berukuran kecil yang berdiameter satu sentimeter dari saku kantongnya dan memberikannya pada orang yang sangat dia cintai, Jung Hoseok.

Hoseok meraih tiga tangkai bunga berwarna biru itu dari istrinya Taehyung. Lalu Taehyung tersenyum,

"Bunga ini?" tanya Hoseok. Hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung.

"Aku sengaja menyuruh salah satu suster disini mengambilkannya untukku," jawab Taehyung panjang lebar.

Hoseok terkejut mendapati reaksi Taehyung barusan. Jadi Taehyung masih mengingat bunga yang pertama kali ia berikan pada istrinya itu.

.

.

 _Taehyung menggerutu ketika Hoseok tidak memberikan hadiah apapun saat hari kelulusannya. Lalu Hoseok membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan ilalang dan jauh dari kota. Hoseok menyeretnya dan memberikannya mahkota yang berasal dari bunga kecil berwarna biru. Taehyung sempat bingung dengan maksud Hoseok,_

" _Hyung, bunga apa ini?" tanya Taehyung kebingungan. Baru kali ini ia mendapati bunga berwarna biru berukuran kecil secantik itu._

 _Hoseok tersenyum misterius._

" _Ayolah hyungiiee.." Taehyung merengek. Dia sungguh tidak menyukai jika Hoseok mengerjainya mengingat kekasihnya itu bahkan sempat memberikan topeng dengan tokoh titan, tokoh monster di film yang mereka tonton sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya._

" _Forget me not," jawab Hoseok singkat._

" _Apa hyung?" Taehyung mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya jika mungkin dia yang salah mendengar perkataan kekasihnya barusan._

" _Bunga itu bernama Forget me not yang berarti kemurnian cinta, kenangan dan aku tak ingin kau melupakanku,"_

" _Lalu kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?"_

" _Karena aku ingin memberikanmu kemurnian cintaku, kenangan yang indah bersamamu dan tak ingin kau melupakanku sedetikpun."_

 _Seketika wajah Taehyung merona mendengar penjelasan dari kekasihnya. Diapun menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya,_

" _Hey, angkat wajahmu sayang." Hoseok mengangkat dagu Taehyung dan menatap wajah kekasihnya intens._

 _Dalam hitungan kurang dari sepuluh detik dia mengecup bibir Taehyung. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa cintanya melalui ciuman itu. Taehyung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Hoseok sambil memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yang memabukkan dari kekasihnya._

 **END**

 **A/N :**

 **Finally, fanfic dadakan ini jadi juga /tebar kisseu/**

 **Maaf jika efek** _ **angst**_ **kurang kerasa (?) Aku benar-benar tidak ahli membuat suasana seharu-biru ini wkwk..**

 **Maafkan aku selalu menistakan Taehyung /peluk taetae/?**

 **Mungkin ini semacam project kecil-kecilan dengan** _ **wulancho**_ **sebelum buka puasa yang berawal dari candaan saya tadi sore "Ayo, hari ini buat fanfic bareng, abis ngerjain pembahasan laporan besar."**

 **Dan akhirnya kami mengerjakan bersama /prokprokprok/**

 **Chukkae for** _ **wulancho**_ **akhirnya sudah membuat pairing favoritnya. Ditunggu** _ **Chandelight**_ **(ChanBaek) ama** _ **Shidarezakura**_ **(NamJin) buat pairing favoritnya yakkkk..**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah berkunjung membaca fanfic tidak jelas ini.**

 **Last, mind to reviews?**


End file.
